


Burning Heat

by MaybeWren



Series: Identical Grins [11]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Hot Chocolate, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: Tommy wasn't expecting to be invited for Christmas.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Identical Grins [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068
Comments: 6
Kudos: 256





	Burning Heat

"Hey Tommy, wanna join us for Christmas?"

He turns to Wilbur. "Really?"

Wilbur pushes the hair from his eyes. "Of course you're welcome. Everybody loves you."

_Not everyone,_ Tommy thinks but doesn't say. Instead he answers "Obviously."

Wilbur chuckles. “Never change, Tommy. Never change.”

Wilbur scoffs. Tommy has no choice but to laugh. He doesn’t say anything more, instead opting to chop the tree once more. The leaves rustle in the wind, sun beating down on their backs. Business Bay rarely snows, and it’s warmth means that Tommy can get away with t-shirts.

* * *

Wilbur hands Tommy a coat before climbing into his airplane again. Tommy slides into the back and awkwardly fidgets on the seat. It’s just the two of them and Wilbur makes no move to start a conversation. He watches the world pass by through the windows and stares at the passing ground. It's not too long before they land in the arctic. Snow falls from the sky and the wind immediately claws Tommy's skin. 

"Follow me," Wilbur says and Tommy complies.

They make the trek through the snow and ice. Wilbur seems barely affected as Tommy shivers non-stop. He speeds up as the house comes into view, the village farther in the distance. Its glow is barely visible through the fog and almost makes the place look unearthly. Wilbur stomps his boots on the front step a handful of time to knock off the snows before knocking. The door opens with a small burst of warmth and Phil smiles.

"You made it," He says and steps aside.

Tommy hurries into the home, not paying attention to Techno's yell to _Watch it_. Two mugs of hot chocolate sit on the counter and Tommy immediately grabs one.

"Fuck," He swears at the burning heat and almost immediately drops the mug. Thankfully he manages not to, managing to set it on the table. His hands throb and aren't quite burned, but he almost could've been fooled.

"I just made that," Techno says, for some reason almost directly behind Tommy.

Wilbur and Phil both laugh and Tommy huffs.

"We got you a gift," Phil manages to wheeze between laughs.

Tommy freezes. "I didn't get you guys anything."

"That's fine," Phil says.

He watches Wilbur leave and come back with a present. It's placed in front of Tommy, and he hesitates for a moment before unwrapping it. The shiny paper peels back to reveal a leather bracelet, a feather is stamped into it. Tommy removes it from the box with unexpected care. He’s seen similar ones on the wrist of Phil, Wilbur, and Techno. Why are they giving one to him?

“You’re one of us now, kid,” Wilbur says.

Tommy immediately starts to protest the nickname. Still, his heart feels warm. Maybe he does have a home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting. Writer's block is a bitch. It's still technically christmas where I am, so I'm posting this. I had three vague ideas and was struggling with words. Before progressing with plot again I might play around with more short ficlets like this.
> 
> Also, what is with me and giving inanimate objects, in this series clothing, extreme value to characters? First it was the coat and now it's a leather bracelet. Might write more about these bracelets and add in a oneshot about the bandanas.
> 
> Plus, I kept getting quite distracted with my new stim toy. I absolutely adore it.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
